Milo and Amanda Arc
The Milo and Amanda Arc, also known as the Milanda Arc, is a secondary story arc that spans over the first two seasons of Milo Murphy's Law, beginning as early as "Smooth Opera-tor". This story arc centers around the relationship between Milo Murphy and Amanda Lopez, and how it improves over time. Timeline of Events *"Smooth Opera-tor": Milo, Zack and Melissa encounter Amanda at the opera when Milo notes about her appearance with interest. Amanda tells the trio she prefers the opera to be as perfect as possible, and when Milo ends up backstage, he tries to make sure the opera goes smoothly for Amanda's sake. While it seemed it would go south, Amanda enjoyed the opera in the end. *"School Dance": Amanda is in charge of all the school dance comittees and sacrifices her fun in order to make sure the fling goes as flawless as possible, which is difficult with Milo around. She eventually gives up when a blackout occurs, as Milo goes fixing the party and operate the fusebox, accidentally leaving his shoe in the glue. Amanda sees how the party has been improved, but only finds the shoe, later realizing Milo fixed it up for her. She shyly asks him to dance and agrees to wait until he finishes playing the accordian with his band. *"Cake 'Splosion!": Amanda gets to participate in her favorite TV show, Cake 'Splosion, to which she is excited about until she realizes Milo would be her partner. She's nervous about this, but during the event, she realizes how resourceful Milo can be, seeing past Murphy's Law and having fun. When it turns out they won, Amanda embraces Milo, indicating she may have finally fallen for him. *"Managing Murphy's Law": Amanda appoints herself as the manager of Just Getting Started, Milo's band with Zack, Melissa and Mort, and simultaneously got them a gig for a charity concert, organizing everything with her phone. Before the concert, when Milo is about to tell her to hold the concert off after all their accidents during their attempts at rehearsal, Amanda speeches to him and his friends she learned from him to never quit. After the concert, Milo compliments Amanda on her phonework, as she admits being a band manager is tougher than she thought, but he's worth it, promptly kissing him on the cheek. *"Spy Little Sister!": Amanda shows jealousy towards Joni when she had a moment with Milo. *"Ride Along Little Doggie": Amanda attends the WiBAs alongside Milo, Zack and Melissa. She's aware that Milo has been nominated for an award and joins Martin, Brigette and Sara in the audience. When Milo is announced to have won the award, he tries but fails to show up, as he's stuck in the basement. Amanda decides to look backstage after the WiBAs ended, catching him when Milo falls down, trying to climb up. She has picked up his award, presenting it to him and kissing him on the cheek. Pre-arc Episodes "Party of Peril" shows the viewers a glimpse of Amanda's opinion of Milo before the Milo and Amanda Arc properly begins at its sister episode in "Smooth Opera-tor". In "Party of Peril", Melissa asks Amanda to help organize the surprise birthday party for Milo. Amanda appears apprehensive at the idea, as she is more fond of events happening in an orderly fashion, something she deems impossible around Milo due to Murphy's Law. Melissa manages to convince her anyway by taking advantage of her perfectionism, which Amanda is aware of. Later in the episode, Amanda is seen setting up the decorations and the Murphy's Law countermeasures at the party, in order to make sure Murphy's Law won't ruin Milo's birthday, which seems to have worked by the end of the episode. Major Episodes "Smooth Opera-tor" In "Smooth Opera-tor", Milo takes notice of Amanda when he, Zack and Melissa are at the opera to earn extra credits (seemingly after another accident, as his left arm is in a cast). Zack and Melissa assume that Milo has a crush on Amanda, which he denies, claiming they just know her from school, even though it's obvious that Milo does like her. Milo tries to make a good impression on her afterwards, greeting her after making sure his cast looks good. Amanda, still apprehensive about Murphy's Law, appears surprised before nervously greeting back. She explains to Milo, Zack and Melissa that she likes operas due to being well-rehearsed and predictable, and explains that she already fully schedules entire days, preferring that nothing would go wrong on this opera, since it's part of her tightly-scheduled enjoyment hours. Milo assures her that he'll help her out, which Amanda has little faith in. After an encounter with Cavendish and Dakota, Milo appears backstage by accident. However, he decides to stay there to make sure nothing goes wrong during the opera for Amanda's sake, eventually receiving help from Zack, who was worried about Milo's absence, alongside Melissa. Meanwhile, as accidents during the opera pile up, Melissa decides to help Amanda relax. Unfortunately, with mishap after mishap following, that doesn't seem to work, as Amanda stares with a gaping mouth, begins to hyperventilate, and even drops down when Milo shows up replacing one of the actors. However, as the final act closes, Amanda begins to appreciate and enjoy the opera regardless, even starting the standing ovation herself. After the opera, Amanda reveals that the opera turned out even shorter than predicted, and thus invited Milo, Zack and Melissa over for pizza. She reveals she's still apprehensive about Murphy's Law, however. "School Dance" Amanda has taken charge of all the committees for the Niagara Falls Fling in "School Dance". When Milo arrives with Zack and Melissa, he states that now she'll be able to have fun. However, Amanda reveals she already tasked Lydia to have fun in her place, and that she prefers to maintain the school dance in the background, claiming that she'll have fun if things are running smoothly. She then asks Milo to stay as far away from basically anything that is able to fall apart as possible. Unfortunately for her, things still go wrong in Milo's presence. During the event, Milo asks Amanda to just come dance with them on a few occasions, while Amanda still tries to maintain the fling by herself, eventually asking Zack and Melissa to attend at the coat check. As much as she tries, however, her motivation has completely dwindled when a blackout occurs, shrouding the party in darkness. Believing that the school dance has been ruined, she gives up, lying down on the floor and staring into the abyss of darkness as Milo approaches her while wearing night-vision goggles, claiming he'll go find the fuse box. Amanda has, yet again, no faith that Milo would succeed. Before Milo finds the fuse box, he is trying to fix and improve some of the decorations, missing a loafer stuck in glue he spilled on the bleachers in the process. After that, he is able to locate the fuse box and fix the lights. As the lights turn back on, Amanda took notice that the event looks even better than before. She then noticed the missing loafer stuck on the bleachers, and with help of Mort, was able to dislodge the shoe from it. Amanda claims she will find the person whoever the shoe belongs to and thank them. Lydia points out that, to Amanda's surprise, the shoe belongs to Milo, who is, along with his band, standing in for the band Amanda initially hired, but went mysteriously missing. Regardless, she returns the shoe, thanks him and even asks to dance with her. As much as Milo loves to, however, he still has to fill in for the missing band, so he asks if they could dance at a later point. "Cake 'Splosion!" In "Cake 'Splosion!", Jefferson County Middle School is visited by the crew of Amanda's favorite TV show: Cake 'Splosion, an extreme bake-off cooking show. Its host, Basil Bravo, is visiting to pick two candidates to participate against other pairs of middle schoolers in their next episode. Milo gets picked first due to Murphy's Law being able to spice up the show. Noticing Amanda's excitement, Milo suggests Basil Bravo to pick her as his partner. It has quickly been settled, as Milo and Amanda are officially going to appear on the show, representing Jefferson County Middle School. Amanda is absolutely ecstatic, until she realizes that she has to work together with Milo, as she is still apprehensive about Murphy's Law, to the point that she can't even bear to hear the term from Milo. Milo promises that he'll pack his backpack carefully, and reassures Amanda that he will be so prepared that if anything goes wrong, he'll be ready for it. Despite his reassuring words, however, Amanda still doesn't feel relieved. As the time of the next Cake 'Splosion bake-off has arrived with Milo and Amanda on stage, Amanda assigns Milo with the role of prep chef, explaining to him that he has to prepare the ingredients while she bakes the actual cake, while also stressing to him to not get too close to it. Milo notes the odd requests, but quickly realizes it's due to Murphy's Law. As the bake-off begins, Milo and Amanda get to the baking, through the extreme conditions in each round. In spite of the mishaps, Amanda seems to gradually have fun around Milo, as they make it to the final round with their finished friendship cake: a purple and green-glazed cake with two gumball-eyed teddy bear decorations. Basil Bravo explains to Milo and Amanda, and the remaining pair, that for the final round, they have to carry their respective cakes through an extreme obstacle course on roller skates. As the other team already readies themselves, Milo tells Amanda that he already knows what to do, deciding that he should sit the final round out. However, Amanda stops him, telling him it's better that he should stick with her since he is prepared for every occasion, in spite of Murphy's Law. Milo accepts Amanda's offer, as they both skate to the starting line. As the final round begins, Milo and Amanda skate through a giant gumball-shooting tunnel, as Amanda's fears kick in. Milo reassures her and tells her to follow his lead, as they advance through the tunnel while circling around each other and their cake, evading the giant gumballs with no sweat. They also make it through the next part (a pen with angry goats) with ease, by using a matador cape. Milo and Amanda have almost made it to the finish as they skate through mud, when Diogee shows up and they stumble over him, letting loose of their cake, which promptly flies into Basil Bravo's face. Milo apologizes to Amanda, but she reveals that she isn't all too bothered by the loss, as this was the most fun she ever had, and that she got to participate in her favorite TV show. However, Basil Bravo is not only delighted in the extreme way their cake was delivered, but also approves of how it tastes, declaring Milo and Amanda as the winners. This news got Amanda so excited that she fully embraces Milo, who proceeds to blush as the episode ends. "Managing Murphy's Law" In "Managing Murphy's Law", Amanda approaches Zack, Milo, Melissa and Mort at the schoolyard, claiming their band has a new gig for a benefit concert at the Fire Engine Museum, entitled "Forget the Llamas, Save the Alpacas", simultaneously appointing herself as the band's manager. The sudden news leaves Zack concerned about their band name, as they still haven't found one that isn't "Just Getting Started", a name chosen by mistake. In spite of that, Amanda doesn't cease, as she asks the band to rehearse right now, simultaneously texting Chad to get their instruments and Lydia to bring the sound mixing. During rehearsal, several mishaps take place, as a baseball ricochets off the instruments, and unbeknownst to the group, hits an alien spaceship, causing it to fire a laser to a fire hydrant, flooding the schoolyard. As the place is flooded, Amanda finds the place unsuitable for rehearsal and demands the band to rehearse at Milo's house. When Mort suggests that the mishaps might be a message from above, Amanda flares up, telling them said message is to listen to their band manager. In Milo's garage, Zack still hasn't decided on a name. Amanda states she likes the name "Just Getting Started", while Milo keeps being supportive of Zack. Suddenly, Murphy's Law kicks in again, as the garage starts to crumble above them. Milo, Zack, Melissa, Mort, Amanda, Chad and Lydia escape just in time before the garage crumbles down as Martin and Brigette to arrive. As their instruments are still under the rubble, Milo tries getting them out of it, as the alien spaceship from earlier, having shadowed him, accidentally fires another laser, causing a nearing car with ponies to open up, letting them escape. Milo leads the ponies to a roof with a boombox, right as Amanda texts Brigette to drop them off at the concert. A few minutes before the concert starts, Milo shows concern to Amanda about all the accidents, telling her that perhaps it's better to cancel the concert, but Amanda interrupts him, telling him that she learned from him to never quit, determined to continue in spite of Murphy's Law (misnaming the alpacas "llamas" in the process), so the band continues anyway and begin the concert, with Zack having decided to stick with "Just Getting Started". Amanda witnesses with glee as she sees the band performing. Later during the concert, it's revealed she even texted Cavendish and Dakota to provide pyrotechnics, as they drop off a box of fireworks while being chased by police cars. The concert has been a success as it ends. After the concert, Milo approaches Amanda and praises her for her work she did with her phone, and asks what she thinks of her new job. Amanda admits that being a band manager is tougher than she imagined, but states that Milo is worth it in the end, and that they're just getting started. She promptly kisses Milo on the cheek, who blushes afterwards. "Ride Along Little Doggie" In "Ride Along Little Doggie", Milo, Amanda, Zack and Melissa attend at their school's Winter Break Awards, or WiBAs for short. Amanda reveals she hasn't been nominated for an award, but is honored to spend time with the people that are nominated, as Zack reveals he'll perform an interpretive dance along with Lydia, while Milo reveals he is nominated, but has no idea for what category, as he explains that a turkey vulture stole his invite before he could read the category he's nominated for. As Martin, Brigette and Sara arrive and have some troubles with Elliot for wanting to take pictures of Milo, Amanda approaches them and promises to save them a few seats during the show where they can take pictures. As parents, students and faculty alike enter the building, Milo is last to enter, but before he is able to, Murphy's Law happens, as a table breaks off one of its legs, causing nearby stanchions to topple and break the door handle off, evidently locking Milo out, leading him into finding an alternative way to get in as the WiBAs awards show begins. As the award show is on its way, with Principal Milder awarding Chad for "Greenest Thumb", Milo enters backstage through an open window, worried that he might miss his category. He arrives just in time to hear that he has won a category, but falls through a trap door into the basement. Mort tells Principal Milder that she should stall for time while Milo tries to get out, but the only way she knows how is by telling bad jokes. This leads into Mort telling Zack and Lydia to perform their dance act early, but as Lydia has caught several conditions via food poisoning, Zack has to distract the audience alone. Meanwhile, this ordeal leaves Amanda, seated next to the other Murphys, worried about Milo's whereabouts. As Milo's grappling hook unties itself, and the staircase in the basement breaks down, Milo only has a pickaxe to rely on climbing out of the basement. He unfortunately doesn't arrive on time, as Principal Milder ends the WiBAs as she has run out of jokes to stall time. As the rest of the audience leaves, Martin, Brigette, Sara and Amanda are the only ones left. Amanda tells Milo's parents she will pick up Milo's award and look for him backstage, while they search for him outside. Amanda finds Milo in the basement and catches him when he falls down, revealing that there's an elevator inside the basement. Milo and Amanda show up on stage as she tells him she picked up the award for him. As Milo asks her what the category he won for was, Amanda reveals, awards show-style, that he won the award for "Greatest Perseverance", as Martin, Brigette and Sara applaud for him. Amanda then gives Milo the award, as well as a kiss on the cheek. Minor Episodes Two episodes in Season 1 contain small moments that may reveal Amanda has grown to care more for Milo. In "Battle of the Bands", when Zack's band is performing, Amanda and Lydia are seen enjoying it, in spite of the concert getting flooded due to a broken fire hydrant. Similarly, in "World Without Milo", Amanda is just as appalled as the other teens at Elliot when he suggested the world would be better off without Milo. An episode in Season 2 prior to "Cake 'Splosion!" may possibly hint at this as well: in "Picture Day", Amanda shows compassion to Milo when he, Zack and Melissa failed to take a good picture for the yearbook. In "Spy Little Sister!", Milo and Zack's robot for the science fair hosted by Heinz Doofenshmirtz flies itself into Joni's lunch, as she gets covered in applesauce. Milo quickly runs to Joni to offer her a wipe to clean herself off, as she gives him the robot. The scene appears romantically implicit, as Amanda is seen in the back, growling with jealousy. As Milo returns to Zack and Melissa, Amanda runs towards Joni and violently shakes her, stating "He's mine" repeatedly. Trivia *The Milo and Amanda arc is one of the few story arcs centered entirely around a relationship between two characters. Quotes Category:Spoilers Category:M